


Solar Sailor

by MistIris



Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536080
Kudos: 2





	Solar Sailor

01、

朴灿烈在AI计算机优雅而淡漠的电子语音中被唤醒，休眠舱内尚未消散的冷气使得他浑身一激灵。

“探险者号”飞船在他的沉睡中已完成了星际间的跃迁；此刻，他身处地球母星九十光年之外的天琴座和天鹅座交叉地带，距离最近的人类文明踪迹尚且有数亿万公里的距离。

他坐起身来，耐心地等待着大脑重新夺回那因陷入长时间深眠而不听使唤的四肢的支配权。他的情绪很稳定，意识却还是混沌，首先被拽回脑海的最后一幕竟是半个月前，月球集训基地里长官那一番慷慨激昂的宣言和其他宇航员面面相觑的神情，他们之中的每一个都迟疑着不知所措——除了他自己。

朴灿烈尊敬这些同侪，他们每一个都和他一样，优秀、进取、忠诚而强大——但他们没有一个像他。他们在母星上都组建了自己的家庭，有深爱的妻子和膝下承欢的子女。出了训练基地，他们也不过是凡俗之躯，有所爱，便有所念。何况，谁不知道94号星系凶险异常，这个看似光荣的任务有极大的可能性是有去无回。他们当然要顾虑，应该的。

而他所爱之人早已长眠于群星之间。

所以他了无牵挂。

抛开这一点，他也确是执行这个任务的最佳人选。毕竟他在基地里的各项训练成绩都名列前茅，不止一个官衔比他高得多的人对他说过类似的话，“你会是光明纪元最伟大的宇航员”；没有人比他更有资格，为人类历史上最伟大的征途画上一个圆满的句号。

早在'Exodus'开展的几十年前，地球的生态环境已经濒临崩溃，难以支撑近百亿人口的生存。强硬的联合政府采取了高压的专制统治，严格控制资源的整体配给，而这自然只能引起经久不息的革命与反抗。

暴乱、饥荒、天灾，朴灿烈正是在这个黑暗纪元里出生的孩子，是在成长过程中从未尝过饱足滋味的一代人。

他在贫民窟里长大，父母都早早在饥荒中死去。伴随着他的童年的不是玩具、课本和柔软的床褥，而是虱子、残羹和警察的电棍。

吴世勋遇到他那一年，他14岁，吴世勋22岁。

02、

他总是能回忆起那个四月的黄昏，他在脏兮兮的后巷被一群年纪更大、个头更壮的流浪儿围起来拳打脚踢。这是一场实力悬殊的战斗，他没有丝毫招架之力——引以为傲的脸蛋上挂了彩，鼻青脸肿，暂时与漂亮这个形容词说了声拜拜；手上腿上更是不知磕伤了多少关节，别说是还手，他连躲闪的气力都没有了，不过是依托着本能死死抱住怀里的面包棍。

就在他认为自己就要这样被活生生打死的时候，一个清清冷冷的声音在不远处响起：

“你们在干什么？放开他！”

那几个小混混抬眼瞧了瞧声音的主人，迅速交换了一下眼神，便纷纷作鸟兽散。

朴灿烈费力地撑起由于红肿而几乎不能睁开的眼皮，从那片窄窄的缝隙里影影绰绰看清了救命恩人的模样。

——原来天使穿的是浅灰色的联合政府宇航员制服。

在他昏迷之前，这是闪过他脑海的最后一个念头。

日后无数次回想起那一幕时，朴灿烈赌誓那一瞬间他真真切切地看到了吴世勋瘦削的肩后展开了洁白的双翼。

那大抵是濒死的幻觉——吴世勋作下了这个论断，望向他的眼神里满怀怜惜。

但在他心中，这一科学的认知并不能解除那个傍晚所具有的魔力。

天使不仅救了他的命，给他治好了伤，还将他接纳进了自己的生活。

其实吴世勋自己那会也不过是个刚刚进入训练基地的青年预备役宇航员。

尽管太空宇航员已算得上是这个黑暗纪元里难能可贵的一份体面工作，但收入只能说是不多不少，单身汉靠它过活是一回事，同时抚养一个青春期的男孩又是另一回事了。他们的日子过得总是紧紧巴巴，朴灿烈只能就着吴世勋的旧衣服穿——它们几乎永远是不合身的，一开始的时候是因为太大，空荡荡的袖口总是往下滑，过了不消两年，它们又太小了，紧紧地卡着他结实的胸膛；两个人在一起每周只有一两顿能偶尔开个荤，每次都要为了一块五花肉的归属互相推搡十来个回合，乐此不疲。

尽管如此，他们过得还是十分快乐。

那年冬天，他怀着私心想让吴世勋吃多一点，借着自己过生日的由头，非得缠着吴世勋去买了一只香喷喷的烤鸡，那烤鸡外焦里嫩，肉汁的香气时隔那么多年回味起来都能令他馋得直流口水。

然而奢侈一餐的代价便是他们整个周末都没钱交电费，两个一八几的大个子紧巴巴地一起缩在一席窄窄的毛毯里，相拥着取暖。

吴世勋的体温总是偏凉，尤其在这样的日子里，手脚都似刚刚从冰水里捞出来的一样。尽管朴灿烈那时个头还没有吴世勋高，手掌却已经比吴世勋大上了足足一圈，他心疼地将吴世勋的手捂在自己的手心里，那触感宛如细腻光洁的凉玉。

“灿烈，对不起...连个好点的生日都没法给你过。”

他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖，吴世勋泛着清香的甜软气息细细密密地扑在他面颊上。

“世勋哥...”

他发觉自己的声音有些哽咽，“...你最不需要说对不起的人就是我，如果不是有我这个拖油瓶，哥哥一个人能过上好得多的生活。”

“——不许你胡说。”

吴世勋将一只手从他的双手之间抽了出来，伸上前去揉了揉他头顶柔软的发丝。

他有点闷闷不乐地低下头，有底有抹不平整的忿忿，纵使他现在已长得和吴世勋一般高，对方依然还是把他当小孩看。

其实也确实是个小孩，情绪变动起伏快得像是过山车；这不，吴世勋只消一句话，就又让他欢喜得飘飘然如攀云端。

“灿烈才不是拖油瓶...我最喜欢灿烈了。”

“我...我也喜欢世勋！”

秀丽的眉眼在他眼前成了弯弯月牙。

“你叫我什么？要叫哥哥的呀，没大没小的。”

“嗯。”

“哥哥明年夏天就可以正式出航了。到时听说能领到很大一笔钱呢...我们可以换一间大点的公寓...也可以供灿烈念大学了。”

吴世勋一边这样说着，一边出神地将视线越过他，凝望着窗外无边无际的苍穹；朴灿烈呆呆愣愣地看着所有细碎的星光都落入了他的双眸。

他抿了抿嘴，将那些细微的情绪咬着牙吞咽了下去。

只恨自己不能一夜长大。

03、

如果时光能够回转到那个夏天，他哪怕倾尽所有，也要阻止吴世勋出航。

'Exodus'承载着全人类生存的希望，无数最优秀的科学家为这个工程贡献了无数个日夜的心血。所有的参数都被设置好，所有的突发情况都有相应的预案。

'Exodus'的宇宙舰队统共由九十四只飞船组成，分别通过量子跃迁送往宇宙中的94个不同的星系。在那里，先遣的微型探测器已经检测到了有可能存在的适合人类移民的行星。

当然，由于引力差带来的时空扭曲，Exodus舰队的不同飞船分别在不同的时差后向地球母星发送了电波。有的飞船在数天之后就给母星发回了回音，有的则隔了数月。其中的第39号飞船更是带来了让全世界欢呼雀跃的消息——他们找到了'应许之地'，那个距离地球90光年的星球不仅环境宜人，而且甚至比地球更丰饶、更美丽。

在举天同庆的极乐气氛，朴灿烈仿佛是全世界唯一一个在忐忑不安的人。

足足六个月过去，九十三只完成任务的飞船纷纷顺利回航，大家欢呼着迎接人类的英雄，为他们写下永恒的颂歌。

只有一艘飞船，始终没有回音。

联合政府舰队最终以遗憾的措辞宣布他们失去了第54号飞船，世界对着那张黑白的肖像照发出了几声叹惋，落下了几滴多愁善感的眼泪，便又重新投入了盛世的狂欢。

那是怎样的盛典啊！——足足三个月，街上所有的餐馆酒吧都热情地向所有人敞开了大门，人们彻夜地载歌载舞，饮酒作乐，以从前半个世纪从有过的激情挥霍和纵情享受着生命。全世界不同阶层、不同种族、不同年龄、不同信仰的人，都被这一份至高无上的喜悦所连接起来，全人类从未像此刻这般真正意义上地成为一个共同体。黑暗纪元结束了，人类要迎接的是一个充满希望的光明未来。

朴灿烈与世人的悲喜并不相通，他孤独地悼念着他的太阳。

那一年他17岁，吴世勋25岁。

04、

54号飞船的失事迄今为止仍是一个未解之谜。

几乎是在进入了94号星系的瞬间，这艘在当时可谓是最为先进的宇宙飞船就切断了和太空联络站的所有联系。甚至没来得及发出一声求助、一次预警，直径数百米的飞船就那样消失得无影无踪，被吞噬进了无尽的虚空里。

空间站里的天文学家面对完全缺失的数据几乎是束手无策，那所有极其有限的证据都指向唯一一个合情合理的答案——

黑洞。

初代无人探测器用以如今看来足可以称得上“草率”的手段对94号星系进行了初步的勘探扫描，并将其评定为一个“低风险”、“稳定”的星系。当时的技术完全忽略了直径不超过几毫米的微型黑洞，这一疏忽在今时今日几乎是不可想象的。

——当朴灿烈终于披上了那身令他又爱又恨的蓝灰色宇航员制服，地球上已经经历了十度春秋。他熬过了日复一日的训练和万里挑一的筛选，方才拥有了去翻阅这份加了密的失事档案的资格。

现如今，那颗被诅咒了的蔚蓝星球通过飞船弧形的透明窗户向着他敞开未曾向世人展示过的模样。

他不得不承认，从表象来判断，这座星球的确有值得冒险下注的理由——星球表面的80%由水覆盖，这个星系里相当于“太阳”的恒星在隔着1.6万千米的距离持续不断地发散着孕育生命之种的光和热。如果不是那些散布在这个星系附近的微型黑洞，这个星球兴许会比第39号星球更适合成为人类新的乐土。

他深深地吸了一口气，颀长的手指迅速地在操作台上按下了几个按钮，一组微型先遣探测仪从飞船的侧翼脱离，宛若几片水晶落入了行星的大气层，它们将在接下来的几个地球时的时间里对这个星球的地貌进行细致的监测和扫描；然后，他开始静静地等待着“探险者号”的引擎开始降速。

他承认，接受这次任务的私心远远大于作为宇航员的责任感。

他和吴世勋不同，他对星空的唯一向往，也不过悉数来自那个人。

他要带着他心爱之人回家，哪怕是剩下一片残骸，一缕芳魂。

05、

他的运气相当不错，不消五分钟，AI便向他传送了这个星球的热能监测报告。距离他的着陆点200公里以外的地方探索到了一艘坠毁的小型逃生舱。

他郑重地戴上了氧气面罩，登上了飞船后方的小型驾驶飞机，向那个方位疾驰而去。

这个星球很美，和地球类似却又有着元素分布的不同，造就了地貌上既熟悉又陌生的绮丽风光——淡粉色的峡谷中间一片宽敞的空地，沿途常常无端地出现半透明的诡异的花朵。

可这一切，他都无心欣赏；他一心一意只想奔赴爱人的陵墓。

那小小的坟墓落在一丛淡蓝色的灌木之间，银灰色的机舱外壳那本该是逃生飞船右翼的地方已经彻底断裂。

当他终于鼓起勇气，走到那驾驶座正面时，他禁不住在隔离面罩里潸然泪下。

原来宇宙并非永远无情，亘古永恒的时空竟能待他如此温柔。

——死神没能带走他心上人的芬芳，连一丝一毫都没有。

那双他所无限眷恋的眼睛轻轻地阖着，仿佛仅仅是安详地沉入了一段短暂的梦。细腻白皙的肌肤有些缺乏血色，仅此而已——除此之外，这张脸竟是与他记忆中别无二致。那无数个假装睡着其实彻夜未眠的夜里，他都曾这样静静地端详着哥哥沉睡的容颜。那紧闭的双眼是两条海鸥翅膀般的弧线，纤长的睫毛宛如羽扇，微暗的月光透过他的一侧鼻梁，在如玉的面颊上投下三角形的阴影，而那张甜美的玫瑰色的双唇微微地张开着，无数次地撩拨着他冲破那层禁忌......

而今，这层隔阂早已失去了它应固守的意义，于是，朴灿烈什么也顾不得了，明知这里的空气尚未完成检测报告，他却迫不及待地摘去了自己的头罩，只为俯身去品尝那已然失去生气的芬芳——

他浑身一颤。

那柔软甜蜜的双唇间的气息极其微弱，但他还是捕捉到了。

他曾见过地球上的人未曾窥视的月之暗面，土星半透明的光环空悬在漆黑的太虚之境，彗星碰撞那难以逼视的绚烂光与热——那所有震慑人心的美丽，不及他再一次见到那双珍藏在记忆深处的眼睛。

“......灿烈？”

刚刚苏醒的吴世勋眼神里满是迷惘，因长时间昏迷而混沌的意识甚至未能理解，自己记忆中15岁的大男孩，是如何与眼前这个比自己还要高大的成年男性的形象所交叠起来的，可他还是认出了朴灿烈，下意识地便用手托起男人的脸，轻声问他——

“灿烈...你怎么哭了？”

朴灿烈感到滚烫的泪珠流过脸颊的触觉，他又哭又笑，挤不出半句话语。

耳边AI的语音就在这时有条不紊地开始汇报起了这座行星完整的各项监测数据。

是的了，他们早该想到的，那些无数聪慧的大脑竟都未曾猜到这样的一种可能性。94号星球超乎寻常的引力，使得这里的时光流逝速度远远地延迟于地球。他沉重而苍白的十年光阴对于吴世勋而言不过是短暂昏迷的几个小时。

“哥哥...世勋...我来带你回家。

吴世勋显然还对这个故事尚未形成理解，但这也无妨，他轻笑地低下头，在他一手养大的男孩额头上落下了一个轻轻的吻。

“——可我觉得，我已经在家了呢。”

朴灿烈和吴世勋重新相遇的时候，他27岁，吴世勋25岁。

END.


End file.
